planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape Village
The Ape Village was a village located in the Muir Woods Park. Some time after Caesar led an Ape Rebellion, he founded and created this village for his followers. It is where Caesar's Ape Colony of approximately 2000 apes reside. It is also the home of the Royal Ape Family and is the place where Caesar's Council of Apes holds its meetings. It is the one place in which the apes can feel safe and not feel threatened. The entrance is guarded by gorillas, the orangutans teach the young, and the doctors and soldiers are chimpanzees. The ape army soldiers also consist of gorillas and orangutans. The Ape Village is later set on fire by Koba when he is usurping Caesar. Following its destruction, the apes abandoned their former home and made salvation in a hidden cavern with a tunnel system in a waterfall. Feature Made from the wood and fallen trees from around the forest of Muir Woods, the ape village is composed of many wooden huts that house the ape families. The village seems to be placed at the top of the hills of the forest and almost extends to many areas of the forest including the dam of the San Francisco. The village population of 2000 mainly consists of apes but it is diverse as there are chimpanzees, gorillas and orangutans. On top of a certain hill overlooking the village is a large tree which is where the Royal Ape Family reside. A small platform within the courtyard acted as a classroom and teaching circle for young apes to learn history of the colony, sign language, and ape laws such as: "KNOWLEDGE IS POWER", "Ape Not Kill Ape" and "Apes Together Strong". Using both basic human sign language and written as well as modified ape languages, the ape's created their own form of writting which was written on the walls using stones and frequently tutored to the playful, yet easily distracted young chimps by Maurice the orangutan. The Ape Gate was also crafted from felled or cut down logs and monitored by gorilla guardians, led by Luca of Caesar's council of apes to prevent intrusion. The apes also crafted self made spears and pikes which they outfitted with hunting trophies and kill remains, such as skulls and claws, placing the staffs as warning sign posts so that humans will understand the evolved apes' capabilities and to stay away from the apes' village. These sign posts may have also been useful for ape citizens to help them find their way back home. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Settling in the woods After the famous Ape Rebellion and the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, the apes took to living in the forest of Muir Woods Park. The first few days were hard as the apes had no shelter or supplies and on top of that there were several apes seriously wounded from the battle on the bridge. Caesar, the new alpha of the group realized he didn't think this far ahead when plotting the escape from captivity and now saw that his people were suffering from this unseen problem. The apes were also being pursued by a human force known as the Anvil who were seeking to capture the apes in order to find a cure for the Simian Flu which was killing many humans at a large rate. The apes soon found food but would learn the food carried tracking devices which was leading the humans to the ape's location putting the apes in situation as they were forced to move their wounded who still needed rest. The apes (thanks to Koba and Caesar) were later successful in being able to elude the humans. Sometime later, they moved to the safety of the mountains where Luca initially proposed the formation of the Gorilla Guard to Maurice for the purpose of building a wall with the gorillas protecting the entrance of their temporary home while Caesar searches for a place for them to live. The Ape king Caesar decided to expand Luca's idea and formed the Ape Village with the guard protecting it from any dangerous intruder or predator that dared stray into their territory.Planet of the Apes: Caesar’s Story Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Time of Peace Ten years later, the apes have created a large village in the Muir Woods where a population of over 2000 evolved apes have come to live. The apes have really shown they have evolved from the primitive creatures that society once knew as they have become more advanced taking part in various activities such as sign language, hunting and medical training. The village is headed by Caesar, his wife and two sons who are known as the Royal Ape Family and with his leadership his people have enjoyed a decade of peace and happiness now possible due to less humans appearing after the Simian Flu epidemic. Humans in Ape territory The village was later visited by the human Malcolm who upon entering became fascinated at the abilities of the evolved apes before he was spotted by Luca. The gorilla emerging from his hut, quickly alerted the other Gorilla Guardians to the area which made Malcolm immediately surrendered after seeing their number. The gorillas then captured Malcolm and dragged him through the village before bringing him to Caesar for his judgment. Malcolm had told Caesar and his followers he came to their village to ask for permission to work on the San Francisco Dam in order to restore power to the city and his group of humans. When power was brought back to San Francisco the apes and humans would celebrate over their cooperation together and be happy when their queen awakens from her illness thanks to the humans' generosity. Koba's Usurpation However, this moment would be ruined when Caesar is shot by an unknown assailant but this overlooked when the village goes up in flames forcing the apes to flee from their homes. Koba, the shooter, quickly tells the apes that humans are the cause of the destruction of their village to prove it he brings out Carver's baseball cap and lighter as well as a gun. He takes the mantle of ape king for himself and tells the apes to attack the human shelter to avenge Caesar's death to show the apes' superiority. By the next morning, while the ape army were in the human city, the fire had subsided and the Ape Village had become nothing but an empty, burnt and smoldering remain of a once great monument. On the outskirts of the village, Malcolm and his family had found a critically injured and barely alive Caesar who they took back to the San Francisco colony for him to recover from his gunshot wound. Known Occupants *Caesar - King of the apes and founder of the ape colony. Cornelia's husband and the father of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Cornelia - Queen of the ape colony. Caesar's wife and the mother of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's first born child and son. Prince and heir of the ape colony. He is the elder brother to their newborn son Cornelius. *Cornelius - Caesar and Cornelia's second born son. Second Prince and heir of the ape colony. He is the younger brother of Blue Eyes. *Maurice - Teacher to the younger apes and best friend of Caesar, close friend of Rocket, and good friend of Luca. *Koba - Caesar's rival, enemy, former advisor and former friend, and a former mentor of Blue Eyes and Ash. While overthrowing Caesar, he was responsible for the destruction of the ape village. *Ash - Rocket's son, and Blue Eyes' best friend. *Stone - Follower of Koba who aided him burning down the ape village. *Rocket - Best friend of Caesar, close friend of Maurice and Cornelia, good friend of Luca, and the father of Ash. *Luca - Leader of the gorillas and head Guardian of the Ape Gate, and good friend of Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, and Rocket. *Grey - Another follower of Koba who also aided Koba in burning the village down. Notes *Please note that the tree is confirmed in a diagram of the Apes' territory to be Caesar's home (see in Gallery).. *Koba is the first and only known bonobo to live in the village as the apes are chimpanzees, gorillas and orangutans. Trivia More to come... Image Gallery Cornelia Dawn.jpg|Blue Eyes looks at Koba as the village burns behind them. DOTPOTA.jpg|BTS: Toby Kebbell, Nick Thurston and Lee Ross filming in the Ape Village. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm enters the Ape Village. Ape Village.jpg|Outside of the Ape Village. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar forbids the humans from entering the Ape Village. Ape Village 4.png|Ape Village at night. Ape Village 3.png|Caesar looks over the Ape Village. Ape Village 2.png|Daily Life in Ape Village. Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice writes Ape not kill Ape. Cornelia gives birth.jpg|Cornelia, Caesar and their newborn in their family home located in the Ape Village. Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|The Royal Family celebrate the birth of their new child in the Ape Village. Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|The Dam, located near or in the Ape Village. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie and Alexander in the Ape Village. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Malcolm and Caesar somewhere near the Ape Village. Ape village.jpeg|Ape Village|link=Ape Village Burned Ape Village.jpg|Burned Ape Village References *Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: The Art of the Films *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Blu-ray Category:Locations (CE) Category:CE